Golden Melody
by yHime
Summary: Oishi Shuichiro, an average university student, unexpectedly found himself working as the assistant manager for the superstar Kikumaru Eiji. Following strings of events, feelings would be forced to come into the surface. Yaoi, EijixOishi. Warnings inside.
1. Prologue

A/N: My first ever attempt at writing a PoT fic. Hope I won't disappoint. [:

Disclaimer: PoT and its characters belong to its respective owners. I own nothing aside from the idea for this story. xD

WARNING: This fic contains yaoi/ boyXboy loving, with occasional swear words in-between. Rating may go up as the story progresses.

Pairing: EijiXOishi (in this order) xD, with possible mentions and even scenes of other smaller pairings that I love from PoT. :3

* * *

><p><strong>GOLDEN MELODY<strong>

**Prologue**

Oishi Shuichiro was what most people would consider to be a kind-hearted, smart young man with an average disposition. He was not eye-catchingly attractive, heart-stoppingly handsome, but neither was he bad-looking.

Some would argue that it was mostly caused by the large, old-fashioned lenses that he never failed to wear along with the stiff, formal clothing that never suited him in their design.

Oishi never thought about his looks. His concentration was always fully taken by his studies, to keep that scholarship of his running. He also filled the rest of his time with his work.

Until this day, he never understood what had possessed him to apply for a job as an assistant for celebrities' managers. But he somehow got the job, and had been helping different people every week.

When he received the news about his move to work with the current big hit singer Kikumaru Eiji, Oishi was left dumbstruck.

He didn't understand how he ended up doing something that all of his colleagues dreamed to do. Jealous looks were shot towards him often during his last week working at his current place; but there were also congratulations from his other, nicer colleagues and bosses.

He left feeling a mixture of relief and sadness. He'd been working with these people for the past two years and he knew he would miss their kind jokes and afternoon gossips.

He was also rather worried about his new job. He had never need to permanently move workplace, as he was usually only needed for a few days or weeks, but this time, he was needed for _a year._

He seriously didn't know how he was going to survive.

He knew from past experience that the more busy the actor or model is, the busier he himself gets. Eiji Kikumaru was the number one hit in Japan, and even in some foreign countries; he was going to be buried under with work.

He was really lucky that the first three months of his job would be spent during his long summer break.

No uni work means more rest for him. He was eternally grateful for this coincidence.

* * *

><p>Oishi decided to dress himself less plainly. It wasn't that he thought himself as being too handsome and had to dress in an ugly manner to hide this fact, but rather because he never wanted to attract any attention to himself.<p>

It was better for to remain plain and dull. He also had a gut feeling that this was the reason they chose him for this particular job. He knew how this superficial world of upper-class people works.

These people would never employ anyone attractive to look after their main, top star to prevent him taking interest in that person. Eiji has the choice of either not dating anyone or to date a gorgeous girl from their society level.

There had been rumours going around about him dating another singer, Ann. This rumour was quickly quelled though when Momoshiro Takeshi, a member from the infamous Seigaku band, a circle in which Eiji associated himself with, admitted as to going out with the aforementioned girl.

Oishi himself felt himself breathed a sigh of relief secretly. He had, for a lack of better word, been holding a huge crush with the _male _top star.

He wouldn't be feeling so bad if it wasn't for the fact that 'male' was also a word that he associated himself with. He had accepted this forever unrequited love of his, if he can even call it love when all he knew about the red-haired teen was based on newspapers and magazines, but the news of his new work had given him a god-forsaken _hope_ of ever catching the interest of the gorgeous male.

He had promptly squashed the hope as one would do with an unsightly insect; without any mercy or second thought.

He was thankful for this job though. Not only did it pay him higher rates –something that he was eternally grateful for, due to his need to feed himself– but he also get to be able to see his first ever crush close-up. If Oishi was any less calm, he might've squealed like a fan-girl. Thankfully, he wasn't.

* * *

><p>Oishi stepped into the entry walk in awe. The whole place screamed luxury; from the entryway with small fountain adorning the front yard, to the mansion-like size of the beautiful red-brick building. It was hard to believe that everything that he was seeing was owned by someone who was the same age as him; merely nineteen.<p>

He was extremely nervous when he got closer to the door; but to his relief, Sumire-sensei was already standing at the entry door, waiting for him. He nodded towards her, his usual smile appearing on his face unconsciously.

Ryuzaki Sumire-sensei had been the manager for Eiji and the other singers within the Seigaku circle ever since their start-up. Seigaku had been a band – and still is – but they were different from others due to the fact that their singers and musicians all took up different jobs elsewhere.

Most of them, just like Eiji, took up modeling and singing solo as their other jobs. To the surprise of every fans of Seigaku, the band members had confessed as to seeing their other jobs as past-times, despite the fact that those past-times were extremely time consuming.

Sumire, as their manager, had been having trouble looking after everyone's needs. With their different jobs, she had found it difficult to cope with everything. She and Echizen's cousin Meino Nanako were not enough as the only two people who looked after seven people. This was where Oishi came into the picture.

Oishi's jobs was to help her handle everything, as well as acting as Eiji's manager when she wasn't able to accompany the red-haired superstar. During his interview with the strong-willed but kind lady, he was finally able to get a clear picture as to what was to be expected of him.

Waking up early everyday at six; preparing and double checking Eiji's schedule before making sure that Eiji was ready for every single appointments were all to be his new responsibilities. He was also expected to aid Sumire in keeping mostly Tezuka Kunimitsu and Fuji Shusuke's schedule in order; with Sumire having looked after Inui Sadaharu and Kaidoh Kaoru's schedules and Meino Nanako looking after Echizen Ryoma and Momoshiro Takeshi's appointments.

He was somewhat ecstatic over the fact that he was able to spend regular time looking after Eiji. Even if the red-haired didn't notice his existence, he was still glad to be near the cheerful young man's presence on a daily basis.

Oishi was a realist, not a dreamer; therefore he knew that this whole setting was only temporary; and that he was not to get distracted by his personal thoughts. He was chosen due to this reason. While other people may get distracted by the model or famous person they looked after, Oishi had always been strongly responsible; being able to keep his personal and professional lives and thoughts separately. It was this trait that made his colleagues respect and admire him despite his much younger age and shorter experience.

While he was needed to look after this whole thing, Eiji, being the easy-going person that he was, had decided to let Oishi stay inside one of the rooms within his mansion-like home. At the young age of fifteen, Eiji had moved out of his childhood home that was located far from Tokyo. When Seigaku and he became the best-hits of every tracks and magazine pages, Eiji was able to purchase the house that he was now living in.

Most people may find this lavished living place to be Eiji's way of showing off; but despite his lack of proper knowledge on the singer, Oishi somehow felt like there was another reason to the decision rather than a simple petty wish.

Walking into the house felt like he was walking into a magazine cover. The house was tastily decorated without it being over-stated. He was able to see the big living room that occupy most of the base floor, with the view of the back garden complete with its pool through the glass doors making up as the back wall of the base level of the building.

He instantly felt the unquestionable inferiority in his cheap suit and worn carry bag. Knowing that there was little to be done about it, he continued his trek deeper into the house following Sumire.

Quick footsteps could suddenly be heard coming from the direction of the stairs. Oishi turned and found himself face to face with Kikumaru Eiji for the first time.

**TBC**

* * *

><p>So? What do you think? Review, please! [:<p> 


	2. Chapter 1

**A/N: Okay, here's the second chappie! I tried to update asap, honest! Hope you all like it! ;D**

* * *

><p><strong>GOLDEN MELODY<strong>

**Chapter 1**

Oishi felt all of his breath leaving his lungs at the first personal sight he ever had of the red-haired superstar.

Eiji didn't seem to be one of those models and singers who looked better on magazine covers. Instead, he seemed to look better close-up without the use of professional aids.

Sapphire orbs met his green ones and he was able to detect a flicker of something that passed before he was able to identify it. He started to feel worried.

_Was Eiji thinking he looked too ordinary or ugly? What if he didn't want Oishi to work for him? _

Calming himself from his panic, he put on his professional face. Smiling, he lightly bowed towards the young man standing on the staircase. It was necessary for him to make a good first impression, after all.

"How do you do, Kikumaru-san. My name is Oishi Shuichiro. I thank you for having me here."

His words seemed to have brought Eiji from his stupor.

"A-ah...It's nothing at all. You're welcome here as long as you need."

It seemed as if the singer was coming back into his usual self, for he smiled his bright smile and continued in a cheery tone,

"And you don't need to call me Kikumaru-san! Just call me Eiji."

"Ah, but-"

"You better do as he says, Oishi. When Eiji says that, he actually meant it," Ryuzaki-sensei quipped suddenly.

"Um, okay then, Eiji."

Eiji beamed and asked,

"Ne, is it okay if I call you Oishi? We're not that different age-wise, are we?"

"Of course it's okay. Well, I'm nineteen at the moment, so I suppose we're pretty much the same age," Oishi replied.

"Great! That would make it so much easier to talk to you! Some of my other managers aside from Ryuzaki-sensei are so old and I couldn't talk to them properly at all!" Complained the red-haired.

Oishi couldn't help but chuckled at the other male's words. Eiji seemed to be naturally sincere, unlike some other people who had different personalities in and out of the camera.

Breathing a sigh of relief at finding his crush to be what people had told him, Oishi's thoughts were interrupted from the calling of Sumire.

"Oishi, now that Eiji's here, I'm sure he'd be happy to show you and give you a tour around the house. I have an appointment in half an hour and I need to go now. I hope you're okay without me here?" The red-haired lady asked kindly.

"Ah, of course, Sumire-sensei. Have a good trip. I shall see you tomorrow morning, then," replied Oishi politely.

Sumire smiled and nodded, before walking off and shouting from the entryway,

"I better see you awake bright and early tomorrow morning, Eiji!"

Oishi was startled at the sudden shout and Eiji chuckled.

"I always managed to get up late, so I seem to piss her off on daily basis," the singer said as a way of explanation. Oishi merely nodded in reply.

Now that the whole situation was sinking into him, he realised just how nervous he was feeling. After all, he was going to live under the same roof as his crush! It wasn't as if Eiji would notice him because of this, but this was a natural reaction that he couldn't fight.

"Then, Oishi, would you like me to show you to your room first?" Eiji asked, unconsciously calming the other male's quickly-beating heart.

"Um, yes, please. Thank you once again for allowing me to stay here, Eiji," this thank was quickly waved off by the cheery male. Smiling in genuine happiness, the singer replied,

"Don't worry about it; there are too many rooms in this place, its making me lonely. If anything, you're actually helping me feel better about living here."

Oishi could do nothing but nod his head in understanding. He had been living alone for awhile too, after all. Though he knew his small apartment cannot begin to compare to this magnificent building. He had a feeling that due to its sheer size, Eiji was probably feeling even lonelier than he was.

They walked up the stairs and were soon standing in front of a tall mahogany door. Eiji gestured for him to open the door and he did, slowly and carefully. He stopped himself from gasping at the room design.

The room was beautiful. Spacious with big windows, it was exactly the way he liked his room to be. He'd never thought that his dream bedroom (_so what if he was a guy? He still had dreams!_) was going to be present in someone else's house.

"So? Do you like it?"

Eiji's question brought him back to the present and he turned to reply,

"It's a very nice bedroom, exactly just like how I've always wanted my bedroom to be. But, are you sure? Giving me such a big bedroom? I really don't mind even if the bedroom was small!"

Eiji looked surprised, before smiling and said,

"Of course it is! You don't need to sleep in a small bedroom, Oishi. There are empty rooms in this house, what use would they be if not for my guests to sleep in?"

Oishi smiled and felt an immense joy at having Eiji showing kindness towards him. He'd been used to people treating him normally, if not coldly, due to his somewhat quiet nature.

To have someone treating him familiarly with a friendly air was a nice change. He'd been rather worried and afraid the first time he stepped foot in Tokyo. The big city had such an _impersonal _atmosphere that it took him awhile to adjust; having come from a smaller city that was filled with familiar faces.

His colleague had been nice to him once they opened up to each other, but Eiji and Sumire-sensei was from a different level altogether. They treated him as one would treat someone they knew well and were friends with even from the first moment they met him.

"Thank you, Eiji," he replied with the most genuine smile that he'd ever shown ever since the time he'd stepped foot in Tokyo.

Eiji seemed to pause and suddenly exclaimed,

"Ne, Oishi, I need to go back to my room quickly. You can drop your things and look around the room. I'll get back to you in ten minutes!"

Eiji had run off before he could even form a reply.

* * *

><p>Kikumaru Eiji, the infamous Tokyo superstar, the youngest ever millionaire, the owner of the smile that everyone dubbed as 'the cutest smile' found himself feeling a great amount of attraction towards a person for the first time.<p>

Eiji had been expecting an old, stiff-looking man when he was told that a new assistant manager was coming. After all, Sumire-sensei had always employed those types of people for a short term whenever she needed extra hands.

That was why he had been shocked when he found himself face to face with the raven-haired young man who has the most beautiful eyes he'd ever seen. He'd been mesmerised and he couldn't help but studied the young man standing in front of him.

After coming out of his stupor and replying to the other male's polite greeting, he found himself liking the humble and polite nature of his new manager.

When he was shown that _smile, _he could feel himself losing breath; a tell-tale sign of a blush appearing on his cheeks from the way his neck was starting to feel warm. Quickly excusing himself, he walked into his room and slid onto a sitting position on the floor as soon as he closed the door behind him.

_God, _what was wrong with him?

Deciding that he might very well feel better if he wash his face to cool down, he stepped into the en suite of his room.

* * *

><p>Oishi was in the process of unpacking his clothes when he heard a knock on the door. Somehow knowing that it was Eiji, he moved to open the door and was face to face with the red-haired once more. Eiji smiled at him before telling him to follow him for the tour around the house. Oishi nodded before closing the bedroom door and followed his host moving down the stairs.<p>

Eiji showed him where the living room and the kitchen was, the guest bedrooms that are located downstairs, the gym and the indoor pool, before bringing him outside into the garden and the outside pool with the tennis court.

"Us Seigaku loves tennis, you see. That was why I had a tennis court made when this house was built," Eiji explained at Oishi's pause when looked at the tennis court.

"Really? What a surprise, I used to play tennis a lot too before I moved here," said Oishi with a pleased tone.

"That's great! We should play together sometime soon and you should also play with my friends and me during our free times," Eiji exclaimed excitedly.

"Of course, Eiji," Oishi replied with a chuckle at seeing the other's excitement. It seemed like it was safe to consider tennis as one of Eiji's passions.

"Ok, now that you'd seen practically most of downstairs, let's go upstairs," Eiji suggested.

Once they were upstairs, Eiji showed him what appear to be endless amounts of guest rooms to Oishi's eyes, followed by the library that he adored due to his love of reading, and also the family/game room that had the main use to relax the house's occupants. Then, they stopped in front of a room located near their two bedrooms. Stepping into the room, Oishi realised right away what it was.

The baby grand piano sitting in at one corner of the room was magnificent. It was black in colour and shone magnificently. There was also a cello, a violin, and different types of guitars; with a percussion set sitting on the other end of the room corner. Several bookcases lined up against the wall, filled with all sorts of music books, and Oishi couldn't help but admire it all.

This room was probably Eiji's and Seigaku's safe haven. They could do what they all love the most here, as well as rest when they're tired (there were comfortable lounges all around) and eat whenever they're hungry (due to the small but sleek modern kitchenette that was located at another room corner.)

"It's...this room is amazing, Eiji," breathless tone accompanied his sincere compliment.

Eiji smiled in happiness at his approval, before stating,

"I designed this room myself. I wanted to make this the perfect room for all of us and with ideas from the others; I decided to design it this way."

"Good at singing, modeling and now interior designing? No wonder the girls flocked all around you," teased Oishi. Eiji merely laughed and rubbed the back of his neck in embarrassment.

"Oishi, you're making my head bigger than it already is!" Complained Eiji in a joking manner.

They both laughed; the easy familiarity between the two didn't fail to surprise them both. Silently, they couldn't help but think that this was a meeting that was fated.

They were on their way to walk back downstairs towards the kitchen to get some snacks when they heard the doorbell ring.

"Sorry, I need to go down and get that," Eiji said before quickly walking towards the door. He opened the door and from his position on the middle of the stairs, Oishi could see a capped head entering the house.

He quickly moved down, not wanting to seem rude if he didn't also greet the new guest. He was surprised when he saw the youngest member of Seigaku standing in front of Eiji, Echizen Ryoma. Oishi had heard about him; his singing and guitar skills were to be envied. Eiji and he were the two main singers of Seigaku. It was a well-known fact that his father, Echizen Nanjirou, was a world-class guitarist and tennis player.

Two sharp, hazel orbs suddenly met his own. He was startled at the sudden attention that the other, shorter male paid towards him. He did what he usually best at in these type of situations; by smiling.

"Hello, how do you do, Echizen-kun. My name is Oishi Shuchiro and starting from today, I'll be helping around," he introduced himself. The other male merely smirked and nodded at him in reply. After memorising Seigaku members' profiles, Oishi had been expecting this rather quiet treatment and didn't take it as a cause of bad attitude.

"Ne, now that ochibi is here, let's all go snacking!"

The other two couldn't do anything but followed the chirpy red-haired. Oishi couldn't help but smiled in amusement at the other's antics.

He was completely oblivious towards the watching gaze that followed his form all the way towards the kitchen.

**TBC**

So, is it any good? [:

Hope you like it and don't forget to leave comments! They're completely loved! :3


	3. Chapter 2

A/N: Okay, I tried to update as soon as possible and to my own utter amazement, I managed to finish this chappie in less than a week after my last one. [:

Also, I have to say, to Lady of Elysion, df14-blacksnow &Dudekcm321 who reviewed for last chapter, thank you sooo much! You guys encouraged me to write quicker and tried my best! I'm sorry I couldn't reply to your reviews, ff stuffed up the review reply url somehow. D:

So, on with the chapter! ;D

* * *

><p><strong>GOLDEN MELODY<strong>

**Chapter 2**

"Eiji! Watch out!"

Oishi caught the glass just in time and all three occupants of the kitchen breathed a sigh of relief.

The red-haired singer had been preparing the drinks for them all and managed to knock over one of the glasses off the counter. It was lucky that Oishi managed to see it falling and react quickly.

"Thanks Oishi. Boy, do you have a great reflex!" Eiji laughed.

"Ah, it's nothing. That was just luck," replied the taller male before continuing,

"Eiji, I can help prepare the snacks, if you want. Just tell me what to do."

"Ehhh? But you're a guest, Oishi! I won't be a good host if I don't treat you properly!"

"It's fine, Eiji. I'm happy to help, it makes me feel better, in fact," chuckled Oishi.

"Hmm…if you say so…Are you sure?"

"Yes, I am."

"Then, could you please take out the box of cake from the fridge and cut it for us?"

Oishi smiled and started to walk in the direction of the fridge, "okay."

Gently and with careful precision, Oishi cut the vanilla cake into twelve pieces and started to rummage through the cupboards to find the plates and utensils. He was just starting to turn away from a wrong cupboard for the second time when he suddenly finds himself suddenly face to face with Ryoma.

He released a surprised yelp before promptly apologising at the scowling teen.

"The plates are on the top cupboard there and forks are in that drawer," Ryoma stated flatly while pointing out directions.

Oishi turned back to his aid only to find that the teenager had started to walk back towards his previous seat. Smiling at the covered kindness that was shown to him from the third person today, Oishi dared himself to call out,

"Thank you very much, Echizen-kun!"

Ryoma didn't seem to have expected it, for he turned with a surprised face at Oishi's smiling one. He turned his back once again, but Oishi could hear a murmured reply,

"Aah."

_'He's a shy one, how cute,' _Oishi mused. It seemed like the quiet boy seem to always act cold not only due to his nonchalant personality, but also his hidden shy nature.

Continuing with his previously self-interrupted task, it didn't take long before the cake and drink were ready. Chatting amiably, they soon finished with their cake. Oishi offered to do the washing up, but was quickly waved off by the house owner. Thus, he found himself sitting quietly next to the silent teen.

"Ne, you can just call me Ryoma," the sudden voice shocked him enough to jolt him on his seat. He sheepishly turned towards the speaker and quickly nodded in agreement.

"Okay, Ryoma it is. You can call me...whatever suit you, I guess," Oishi suggested.

"Hn...I'll just call you Oishi-senpai, since you're probably the same age as Kikumaru-senpai, right?"

"You're right! You're really observant and sharp. You must be smart at school," complimented the older boy.

"My marks are okay," Ryoma answered modestly, before turning quiet once again.

Oishi found himself entertained by this young teen in an indescribable manner. Ryoma seemed to be quite different from other people that he knew. His quietness didn't seem to be due to lack of social skills or dislike of speaking, but rather because of his observant nature.

He hid his reactions from the teen beside him though, because he had a feeling that the other wouldn't appreciate this fact.

Soon after, the smiling Eiji returned to them and suggested they all go to the chill room. It was apparently what they called their music and hang-out room; Eiji explained to the raven-haired.

"Ne, Ochibi, how far are you with Dreamless?"

"Well, I memorised the lyrics already, but as for music, only a few bars. How about you, Eiji-senpai?"

"Well, I only managed to memorise, in total, five lines or lyrics, but I'm about a half-way through with the music," Eiji replied with a sheepish facial expression.

Oishi knew right away that the duo were probably talking about their new song; and even though he was more than a little curious, he kept silent, not wanting to be seemed rude by the two singers. They stepped into the room and Eiji started to walk towards one of the bookcases, before taking some papers and sat on one of the lounges; while Ryoma moved to one of the guitars and started playing his chords. Finding himself with nothing to do, Oishi sat himself down on the other end of the lounge where Eiji was sitting with his music papers and lyrics.

He could see that Eiji was in concentration, trying to memorise what would probably be the lyrics that they were talking about and after subtlety watching the red-haired for some moments, he found his attention caught by a music sheet that was sitting silently next to him. He didn't want to break Eiji's concentration by asking him if he could hold it in his hands, so he opted to reading it sideways.

The angle of his head was pretty uncomfortable, but he found himself completely engrossed into learning the music that the notes made; as was his habit.

He smiled in satisfaction after figuring out all the notes and lifted his head from its uncomfortable position; only to find himself being stared at by two pair of gazes. He startled in surprise. _How long had Eiji and Ryoma been staring at him for? _

The other two boys were wearing an identical look of surprise and..._awe?_

He shook his head out of this thought and promptly started to apologise for daring to read something of their without their permission.

"Um, Eiji, I'm really sorry about this. I-"

"Ne, Oishi, did you just figure out the music from reading it for the past ten minutes?"

Oishi was stunned into silence by the unexpected question. He somewhat belatedly answered it by a nod of his head. Then his eyebrows frowned in confusion, _how did they know I was figuring out the music? I was doing it silently...wasn't I?_

"No, Oishi, you were whistling the tune softly rather than silently," Eiji answered his silent question.

"What-"

"Oishi, you just said your thoughts out loud. I think you're the type to have a lot of Freudian slips, eh?"

To his horror, Oishi could feel himself turning pink in embarrassment. He did know that he let slip his thoughts more often than other people, but to have Eiji be the witness was something that he'd never want to happen. _Well, at least I didn't think about anything embarrassing... _Oishi thought, this time ensuring that he kept himself silent.

To his relief, Eiji merely laughed and Ryoma smiled, both in amusement at his blush.

"Ne, Oishi, do you play an instrument?"

"Umm, I used to play piano before, but I quit when I started uni," Oishi answered.

"Really? How far did you go?"

"Well, I did all the tests and finished everything, so..."

Oishi thought it such an ordinary accomplishment that many had achieved, especially for the two professionals before him; therefore he didn't expect them to have an excited expression as if Christmas had suddenly come early.

He cocked his head sideways in confusion, a silent question in his eyes.

Luckily, Eiji seemed to realise his unvoiced question, for he quickly explained,

"You see, Oishi, me and Ochibi here are the type that don't like to read music sheets. We study new music and songs better when we listened to them instead. So...since you were able to easily read and whistle out the music tune, we thought maybe..." Eiji paused and turned towards Ryoma's direction and continued when the other, shorter boy nodded,

"maybe you could help us by playing it on the piano?"

Oishi didn't know whether he should agree or disagree with the unusual request -caused by his lack of confidence in his playing- but Eiji's hopeful look sealed the deal. Sighing mentally at how easily he succumbed to the other male's request, he found himself nodding in agreement. He slowly walked towards the black piano. Sitting himself on the padded stool, he started his warm-up. Despite the fact that he'd stopped playing for nearly a year, his fingers moved automatically; it was as if it had come home.

"Ne, Eiji, I can't guarantee that I'll be able to play properly, okay? I haven't been playing for quite some time," Oishi warned. Eiji merely waved his hand and with his reply,

"It's fine, it's fine. Don't worry about it, Oishi."

Eiji placed the music sheet in front of him on the piano lid stand, and, taking a deep breath, Oishi started playing; only to stop after making a mistake on the second bar. Calming himself once again, he re-started. This time, the melody flowed beautifully; his long pianist fingers moving almost without him being conscious of the movement, looking like it was almost floating on the ivory keys.

The two singers couldn't help themselves and started to sing along to Oishi's beautiful playing. Soon enough, it was the chorus and Oishi and Ryoma were completely engrossed in their respective playing and singing that they failed to notice the sound of the doorbell and Eiji's disappearance from the room to open the front door.

* * *

><p>"Guys! I didn't expect all of you to come together like this! Come in!"<p>

The other six members of Seigaku stepped into the marble hallway and simultaneously paused at hearing the melody playing around the house.

"Eiji, who's playing? Isn't this- Is Ryoma singing and playing? But he wasn't even fluent in piano last month!" Fuji, the genius musician who holds the title as the youngest ever holder of ten national musical awards, asked.

"No, Fuji. This is...It's hard to explain. Do you guys want to just go up and see for yourself?"

The Seigaku members, being the enthusiastic music lovers that they were, quickly agreed and followed Eiji up the stairs. The door to their haven was opened and they quietly moved to see the most unusual sight they'd ever seen.

It was a young male that they'd never met before, fluently playing their newest musical piece on the baby grand piano that no one aside from Eiji could play perfectly. To their even bigger amazement, their youngest member who always hated to sing in front of strangers was using his voice to its maximum capability; creating a harmony that calmed their minds.

Eiji once again blended himself into the song and the trio finished the melody so perfectly and seamlessly it was as if he had never left the song at all.

* * *

><p>Oishi felt his finger hovered over the last key of the song after the song ended; feeling refreshed and more aware than ever of his surroundings. A feeling of absolute freedom and utter contentment stole over him it was all he could do from laughing out loud from the overwhelming feelings.<p>

He felt himself snapping back to reality when he heard the sounds of clapping coming from the doorway. Turning rapidly sideways, he was greeted by the sight of the other Seigaku members in flesh for the first time.

**TBC**

Okay, here's chapter 2! I hope you all like this and don't forget to leave comments! They're always loved! :3


	4. Chapter 3

A/N: Okay, the fourth chapter. I hope I'm making this story interesting enough for my dear readers. [:

* * *

><p><strong>GOLDEN MELODY<strong>

**Chapter 3**

Oishi stood up and moved away from his sitting position in front of the piano to introduce himself. Bowing his body in his usual polite manner, he introduced himself,

"I'm Oishi Shuichiro. Starting from today, I'll be helping around with Ryuzaki-sensei. Please to meet you."

Funnily, he could hear the simultaneous reply of _"the pleasure's mine" _from all of the Seigaku members who'd just walked in. It really showed just how synchronised they were.

Oishi didn't expect himself to suddenly be surrounded by some of the Seigaku members and being bombarded on questions regarding his playing. He found himself automatically responding to them all.

"Ne, Oishi-san, how long have you been playing for?"

"Ah, since I was three..."

"Wow! Really? That means you've probably finished all the grades, right?"

"Um, yeah, I did."

"Ne, Oishi-san, how old are you?"

"I'm nineteen."

"Oh! You're the same age as senpais! Then, can I call you Oishi-senpai?"

"Sure, I don't mind."

"You can call me Momo."

"I'm kawamura. Nice to meet you... You won't mind if I just call you Oishi, right?"

"No. It's fine, Kawamura-san."

"Oh! You can just call me Kawamura."

"Okay, then, Kawamura," Oishi replied easily.

"Ne, Oishi, can you play our song once more?" This time, the one who asked the question was a smiling, brown-haired boy. Oishi already knew that he was Fuji Syuusuke, the genius violinist that was able to win international medal since he was ten.

"Um, sure, Fuji-san," Oishi replied, sounding more confident than what he felt. After all, who wouldn't be nervous playing a music piece in front of young genius musicians?

"Ah, you can just call me Fuji. And before you start, I should also introduce you to our silent ever silent captain. He's Tezuka Kunimitsu. Call him Tezuka. He doesn't like to be called with formality, but he won't ever say it, so I'll just tell you beforehand," Fuji explained while pointing at the standing bespectacled brunet standing near the door.

"He's the captain?" Asked Oishi, not understanding how the title came about.

Fuji laughed before replying,

"Yeah. It was just a nickname we call him by. He's good at tennis and his guitar playing. He leads and controls our members; keeping them in line and since me, Eiji and he founded this group; we just decided to name him the leader. Thus, captain."

Oishi chuckled in understanding.

"Aah, I see. It seems fitting."

"Trust me. It really is."

Oishi started his walk back towards the baby grand. He could literally feel all of the expectant gazes burning into his back; and it made him far more nervous than he should really be.

He had always hated playing in front of crowds. That was one of the main reasons as to why he didn't continue and concentrate into music once he got into university, opting to choose his current course instead.

_Oh, god, I'm nervous. What do I do?_

He was surprised when he saw how Eiji suddenly moved to stand beside his sitting form; effectively blocking his view of the staring Seigaku members. This calmed him tremendously. He turned to look up at the red-haired and found Eiji smiling at him before winking and exclaiming loudly to the others that he was going to accompany Oishi by singing.

_He knows... And he's trying to make me feel better..._

Oishi felt warmth filling him from the care that the other male showed towards him despite the fact that they'd just got to know each other. Taking a deep breath, he whispered a warning to Eiji that he was starting and once again, his fingers glided over the ivory keys and filled the room with the beautiful melody that compliments Eiji's singing voice perfectly.

* * *

><p>"Hmm, black coffee for Tezuka, milk one for Fuji, Kawamura wanted tea, soft drink for Momo and Ponta for Ryoma..." murmured Oishi while taking out cups and glasses before pausing, "Wait, Ponta?"<p>

Turning to ask Eiji about it, he found the red-haired standing in front of a cupboard looking like it was Armageddon.

Feeling alarmed, he quickly walked towards the other boy, "Eiji? Is something wrong?"

"O-i-shiiiii," a teary-eyed red-haired wailed.

"What is it?"

"There's no more...no more food!"

Oishi turned his head to look all around the kitchen. It was filled with food, food, drink and _more food_.

"Umm, Eiji, but your kitchen is practically filled with them all..."

"But they wouldn't satisfy us, Oishi! On practice in the morning, pancakes are the best! During the day, chocolate cakes are the best! And on the night, it has to be some more cakes!"

Oishi found himself holding back a laugh at the other boy's words. It seems like this particular Japan superstar has a weakness regarding sweets. It was so like Eiji to have a sweet tooth that he couldn't bring himself to be surprised.

However, it seemed like another person wasn't very much reserved about laughing in front of the teary male. Oishi could hear soft chuckles coming closer from behind and he turned to find a smiling tensai stepping into the kitchen.

"Eiji, you really need to quit being so attached to those sweets. You won't have your teeth past thirty if you keep on going like this," joked the brown-haired male.

"Mou, Fuji! You wouldn't understand this because you have a very weird taste! What kind of person puts wasabi as their favourite?"

Oishi, somehow unfortunately placed between the two male, couldn't help but blink at that particular word.

"Wasabi?"

"Yeah! This Fujiko here loves wasabi! In sushi restaurants, he always only eats wasabi sushi!"

"Oh, you must have a very strong tongue, Fuji. I couldn't even get over a bite with wasabi," Oishi replied while turning his head at an angle to face the other male.

It seemed like his easy words and acceptance surprised the other male, for his eyes opened for a split second _-it's such a pretty blue...- _before closing back into its smiling curve.

A sudden silence fell over the pair standing in front of him and it took him few seconds to realise that they were staring at him quite intently. Wait, did he just-

"I…I said that aloud just then, didn't I?" Oishi asked with a small and resigned tone; head bowed in shame.

Eiji nodded, an indescribable light was present in his eyes, but before Oishi could study it better, the other male had made an abrupt turn out of the kitchen with a curt _'I need to go to the bathroom.'_

With Eiji's departure, Oishi turned himself towards the smiling male. He bowed himself while apologising, "Fuji, I'm so sorry if I made you feel uncomfortable somehow! I- I just tend to say whatever happened to be in my mind out loud by accident all the time! Please don't feel weird out or anything! I'm not trying to make inappropriate advances or any of the sorts, I promise!"

To the embarrassed male's utter surprise, Fuji merely chuckled before replying, "It's fine, Oishi. Relax. I'm not angry or anything. Who would be angry at being complimented?"

Oishi blushed at his words and before he could form a reply, the tensai continued, "And plus, I know your interest lay somewhere else, so I don't need to worry about you hitting on me."

Oishi's head snapped up to meet amused, opened blue eyes.

"I- "

"It's okay, Oishi. Eiji is rather irresistible; with his friendly manner and all that. You have a full right to have a crush on him," Fuji stated in such a normal tone that Oishi couldn't do anything but stoned into silence for a minute, before promptly blushing to the roots of his hair and moved his hands to cover his burning face.

"Fuji, how did you…"

"It's not obvious; you don't need to worry about that. I just tend to realise these things more quickly than others. You don't have anything to worry about. If it's any consolation, us Seigaku had never have problem with sexuality, what with most of us being bisexual," the smiling brunet answered.

Oishi couldn't believe that his face couldn't get any redder than his current one, but Fuji's words successfully made him unable to lose the flush on his cheeks as quickly as he would've liked. He gave a weak glare at the other boy; he had a feeling somehow that Fuji said those words to embarrass him further.

"You have a hidden evil persona, Fuji."

"Well, I am known as the sadist of the group," Fuji replied easily.

Oishi couldn't help but sigh and smile at the other male after taking his hands away from his face that had only little of the pink remaining. He somehow knew that Fuji did it to comfort him; making him loses the feeling of awkwardness from his earlier comment.

"Thank you, Fuji," he uttered with a smile. _It seemed like Seigaku is filled with friendly and caring members._

Fuji seemed to be surprised by his thanks, but quickly smiled in reply, before teasingly adding, "You can come and talk to me anytime you feel like you need someone to talk to about your crush on my best friend."

Oishi spluttered before exclaiming a shocked _"Fuji!" _with a face that he wanted to look stern but failing miserably due to the blush that returned to his cheeks rapidly at hearing those words. Fuji laughed at his current expression and it died down just as suddenly as it came with only his usual smile remaining. Oishi realised exactly _where _the other boy was looking at and he turned and found Eiji standing at the entry of the kitchen.

"Eiji," Oishi smiled, not knowing why the tension on the air had suddenly become very tense and cold.

"Oishi, could you help me with the food? I really don't know what to do," Eiji exclaimed with a pouting face. Oishi nodded, it wasn't as if he would be able to say no to that face.

"Sure. I'll make chocolate cupcakes for all."

The new assistant manager was surprised when Eiji seemed to be avoiding the third presence in the room. He simply brushed past Fuji to stand in front of one of the cupboards.

Unlike himself, Fuji seemed to be able to understand what just happened for he simply smiled at Oishi and asked him if he needed any help. Oishi had quickly shook his head, not wanting to bother the other male, but Fuji was being adamant about it and the raven-haired let him do as he please.

The whole process had been, simply said, highly awkward. Tense singer with his somewhat purposefully ignorant best friend was not a good combination for someone like Oishi who worries more often than what would be considered healthy. He tried to talk in a calming, somewhat cheery manner in order to melt the sudden sub-zero temperature of the kitchen, but all of his attempts so far had been unsuccessful.

He mentally sighed, hands automatically moving to beat the flour and eggs together. Before he realised it, the cupcake dough was ready. He poured it into the tray previously prepared by Eiji and quickly placed the filled cupcake tray into the preheated oven.

The other two helpers simply looked at him with identical look of glee within their eyes.

"What?"

"Oishi, you're good at making sweets!" Exclaimed Eiji with high level of enthusiasm.

"Well, I used to help my mum a lot when she baked. It was her hobby and I guess it became mine too," replied the taller male.

It was at that moment that Fuji decided to carry the tray filled with the drinks outside. As he passed by, he whispered into Oishi's ear,

"You could easily win my best friend's heart through his stomach if you're good at baking."

Oishi immediately turned pink and chose to stay silent without reacting to the comment. Oishi realised quickly that the glee in Fuji's eyes was probably caused by the fact that he now had another reason to tease him about when it came to his crush.

_Hidden evil persona indeed._

**TBC**

So, what do you think? Please leave a comment; it helps me feel encouraged to continue the story! [:

Also, a warning, the next update will probably take a month from now because I have finals coming up. So, apology in advance for the would-be late next chap!


	5. Chapter 4

A/N: I'm sorry for the late update! I feel so bad towards my readers! My promise for the one month became two months. *Sigh*

I promise this story won't be abandoned by me though! I know where I'm going, just having trouble writing it out. xP

As I warned before, it was also because of my finals. But now that the finals are over, I'll try to fit in few chapters in my break! [:

* * *

><p><strong>GOLDEN MELODY<strong>

**Chapter 4**

"I'll see you guys tomorrow!"

A chorus of voices replied Eiji's words as the group of singers walked out of the house towards their modes of transportation. Oishi could see cars and motorbikes parked on the front yard of the house.

Now that everyone was gone, Eiji and he were the only two left in the big house. It had been so loud just moments before with laughter, singing and music filling in the house. The sudden silence that covered the big house would be eerie if it wasn't for Eiji's presence and the lights that filled the house.

"Oishi, do you want to retire to your room now?"

"Umm, what about you, Eiji?" Oishi asked back. In truth, he didn't want to go into his room yet, but he wanted to know what the other teen is planning first.

"I'm thinking of doing some more practice by myself, so…"

Oishi, who was just going to ask to come, paused at the red-haired's words. _He wanted to be alone…of course. You're probably going to be a hindrance, Shuichiro._

He was just going to excuse himself and leave the other boy with his music when, to his surprise, Eiji himself asked him as to whether he would like to accompany him in his practice. With a smile of happiness, Oishi followed his new-found crush up the stairs and into the music room.

The practice that night was something that could be considered comfortably relaxed. Unlike the previous practices of the day; this practice where the red-haired was almost alone was quiet. The only sounds accompanying their occasional voices was the melody playing on the piano. Eiji's singing seems to be quieter, subdued; very much different from his usual more cheery-like singing earlier on the day.

Without noticing it, the pair spent hours of quiet moment together that night. They were surprised to see the time nearing midnight by the time Eiji decided to end his practice for the day.

"Oh, my. You should go and rest, Eiji. We have an early day ahead of us tomorrow," Oishi stated with not a small amount of concern in his voice. Eiji smiled at this. It seemed like the raven-haired boy was a naturally caring person; trying to look after someone that he'd barely knew for a day.

"Okay. You should rest too, Oishi. I'm sorry for dragging you away from your rest," Eiji replied guiltily.

"No! It's fine. I enjoyed listening to your singing. You have such a beautiful voice, Eiji. It was my pleasure," smiled Oishi.

Another great blush fought its way onto Eiji's cheeks and he quickly excused himself for the night with a soft _'good night.'_

The pair walked off into their separate bedrooms and fell into a restful sleep.

* * *

><p>When his alarm went off the next morning, Oishi felt strangely awake. He easily opened his eyes and got out of his bed before getting ready for the busy day ahead of him. After tidying up his bed, he walked towards the half unpacked pile of clothes that he placed in front of the wardrobe last night. He had gotten his clothes for today ready the night before, as was his habit, and it wasn't long before he stepped into the comfortable hot shower in the luxurious en-suite of Eiji's guest bedroom.<p>

The whole bathroom itself easily defeated the size of his apartment's bedroom and living room together. He felt like he was inside a five-star hotel or magazine cover. It was no wonder though. Eiji's taste seemed to be highly sophisticated without seeming to be garish. The whole house was designed for its accessibility and space.

Sighing in comfort from a good night sleep on lush mattress and his current hot shower in such a spacious place, he couldn't help but think himself as someone pretty lucky.

It wasn't long before he realised the importance of the time though, and he quickly exited the shower and get dressed.

After ensuring that his appearance was neat and appropriate, Oishi stepped into the hallway to knock onto Eiji's bedroom door. He didn't know as to whether the singer would be awake by then, but he didn't want to take his chances.

"Eiji? Good morning, it's Oishi. Are you awake already?"

A muffled sound came from inside, followed by a louder reply,

"Morning, Oishi! Thanks for waking me up, I was still in the land of chocolates a few minutes ago. If it wasn't for your voice, I would be in a big trouble from Ryuzaki-sensei."

Eiji's laugh was infectious and Oishi couldn't help but laugh along with the gorgeous sound.

"Okay then, I'll leave you to your preparation. I'll borrow your kitchen and make us breakfast, okay?"

"Okay! Thanks, Oishi!"

Stepping away from the door, Oishi made his way towards the kitchen with ease.

Looking around the kitchen, he found all of the ingredients he needed to make the chocolate waffles that he could guess to be Eiji's idea of breakfast. The red-haired singer came into the room at the perfect timing as he was putting the plates on the kitchen bar.

Eiji's eyes widened in happiness not unlike a child in a toy store.

"Waffles! I love you, Oishi!"

With those words that brought pink onto Oishi's cheeks, the other male quickly jumped onto the stool and started on his waffles. With the amount of gusto in which Eiji devoured his breakfast; it wasn't long before he finished his meal. After another five minutes, Oishi also finished his and after a short argument about who should be washing the dishes, Oishi relented in letting the other boy cleaned. The red-haired had used the old argument you-cook-I-clean that Oishi couldn't go against.

Before long, they were ready and sat waiting for Sumire's car to appear in picking them up to Eiji's first appointment. Oishi had gone through Eiji's (and his) schedule for the day at least five times, and yet, he couldn't help but open the small, blue handbook once more. _Just to make sure. _It was his first day and he didn't want to screw it up.

After another few minutes of chatter from Eiji, the black sedan that Sumire always drove came into their view. Oishi stood up to walk towards the car. Eiji bounced after him and they both entered the car. Oishi seated himself next to Sumire in the front passenger seat.

"Good morning, both of you. Did you have a good night's sleep?" Sumire asked as soon as they were seated and ready to go.

"Yup! If only I didn't have to wake up so early, I would be happier," commented Eiji.

"Oh, shush you. You never want to wake up early but it's your responsibility," Replied Sumire easily before shifting her eyes sideways towards Oishi,

"What about you, Oishi? Did you sleep well?"

"Yes, of course. I felt awake this morning because my sleep was very comfortable," Oishi replied with a smile.

Soon the two front managers fell into comfortable conversation regarding today's schedule. Oishi couldn't help himself from double-checking his schedule with Sumire's once more. He swiftly caught Eiji's amused glance in his direction. It seemed like the singer noticed his perfectionist tendencies towards this particular schedule. He couldn't help but blush at knowing it; trust Eiji to notice something that Oishi didn't want him to know.

After ensuring that _yes, _they do have the correct times and places, Oishi felt much more at ease. Soon, Sumire's explanation about how the day was going to go started. The raven-haired young man listened in careful attention at every word that came out of the red-haired lady.

They arrived on their first destination sooner than the new assistant manager liked. He took a deep breath to calm his fraying nerves. There was a reason why he never liked performing in front of people. He should've grown out of his habit of getting nervous easily, but he never did. He was just lucky that his poker face was getting to be pretty good. It made him seem like a professional manager instead of a babbling, clumsy one.

Eiji stretched as soon as he stepped out of the car and Oishi could see several people coming out from the building to greet them. Their first schedule today was as singing recording for Eiji and despite how used he had been with the workings of a recording studio due to his past works with other singers, Oishi couldn't help but silently stare at the _massive _room where Eiji was to take his recordings. It should've been expected that someone as popular and important as Eiji would have the best of even recording studio.

Oishi silently sat himself down in the soft, comfortable cushions with Sumire. There were served tea and snacks, much to the raven-haired's amazement, and Oishi drank and munched on biscuits quietly while he watched Eiji getting ready for his recording.

He didn't realise the time passing until the recording producer finally clapped his hand and told Eiji that they were done for the day. Oishi realised with a jolt that it must've been two hours since they've started. _And yet it felt like hardly any time passed by at all._

He thoroughly enjoyed listening to Eiji's voice and the red-haired's ability to change his persona as soon as he stepped inside the recording box. The red-haired singer had been fully concentrating on his task on hand and listened and followed the instructions that were given to him. His change in personality was clear from someone who saw first-hand just how playful Eiji could get when he was with his friends.

They stepped out of the room and Sumire told Eiji his next appointment place. This time they were going to do the modeling appointment for a cologne brand. Oishi knew just how famous and popular that brand of cologne is, not to mention how _expensive_, and he knew how some of the people who worked in that place was going to react towards him. Those people are usually fussy about brand and how expensive a person's clothes are, so Oishi knew they weren't going to like him much.

This had happened more than once in the past and he stilled himself for it.

True to his prediction, those people scrunitised him as soon as he stepped into the lobby with the infamous red-haired singer. Oishi felt extremely uncomfortable, but he knew the best he could do was ignore them.

Thankfully, none of them were being openly hostile about it. They pretty much left him alone and paid all of their attention towards Eiji.

Half an hour later, Eiji was appropriately dressed for the shooting. As soon as the shooting started, Oishi's breath was taken away. The grinning, cute red-haired had turned into a _sexy, _gorgeous male who knew how to pose and use his smile and by god, his _smirks._

He felt silent embarrassment in finding himself swooning just like the rest of the female population that were currently watching the shooting in the room with him. The only female who seemed unaffected is Sumire-sensei who sat and watched with an expression that a mother would have towards he child; with pride.

* * *

><p>The rest of the day passed by quickly. Oishi didn't realise just how late it had gotten until they were sitting in the car on their way back towards Eiji's house. It was nearing ten at night and Eiji could be found sleeping on the back seat.<p>

"Eiji must be really tired. Is it always like this?" Oishi asked the red-haired lady driving next to him.

Sumire smiled before replying, "No. Sometimes it is this hectic and bad but some other, it's much better. Usually after a day like this, I at least made Eiji's plan for the next day to be relaxed and filled with the band practice in the studio and not much of anything else. All of them enjoyed being together and spend their time perfecting their group dynamic, so I did what I could to help them release their stress from a day like this."

"You're really kind, Sumire-sensei. They must feel really lucky to have you as their manager," Oishi replied in sincere honesty. The laugh that Sumire gave him in reply was filled with happiness.

"Why, thank you, Oishi. I tried my best. I've been looking after all of them for years, since the start of their careers; and by now, I guess I think of them as my own."

Oishi smiled and nodded his understanding. He felt so glad at this opportunity to get to know all of these people who are, even though they were people with power and popularity, down-to-earth and easily accepting. Everyone from Seigaku that he'd got to know so far are friendly people without being on the verge of fake at all.

Soon, Eiji's house –or mansion, as Oishi like to think of it due to its sheer size– came into view. Before long, Eiji and he'd stepped out of the car, thanked Sumire-sensei and went inside. Tomorrow late morning, both of them would be picked up once again by Sumire-sensei for one of Seigaku's many rehearsals. Oishi was rather worried about it due to the tense atmosphere that was present between Eiji and his smiling best friend. He still had not figured out just why the red-haired male was suddenly acting like that and he was getting worried.

They said their good-nights to each other before entering their respective bedrooms. After getting ready for bed, Oishi slipped into his bed in exhaustion. There wasn't anything he could do until tomorrow about the problem between his two new friends and with those half-comforting thought, he fell into a dreamless sleep.

**TBC**

Okay, how is this chapter? Tell me, please? :"D

I'm still thinking about the next chappie, and I'm hoping to put some Eiji and Fuji interaction. There will also be other yaoi pairing from PoT here and there, so bewared. I'll give warning before the chapter though, so don't worry. [:

PS: If any of my readers felt compelled to share some of their ideas, go ahead. If it caught my interest, I might very well put it into the story. *Grins*


End file.
